Veiled
by geektastic08
Summary: Prequel to Into the Badlands about Sunny and Veil's relationship before the pilot. Showing the origins of their relationship and Veil's backstory. SunnyVeil
1. Chapter 1

The Badlands was a cold a dangerous place to live. Veil was not fond of the way her world worked, but she knew she was better off than most. She didn't have to work in the Dollhouse and she wasn't a cog; she was free. For that she was grateful, it allowed her liberty to do things such as her current task.

Veil smiled as she neared her destination: the cog fields. She slipped away from her parent's home earlier, walking in the heat with the sun beating down. Veil sighed, this was her exercise for the day. When she got closer Veil felt relieved. She was right on time.

The cogs were taking their short noon break. They all congregated under the few trees that dotted the area. Veil walked through the crowd, ignoring the stares some cast her way. Others were too busy shoving food and water down their throats. Veil wrinkled her nose. She could hardly call what they ate "food". Cogs were provided the bare minimum to keep going thanks to their _generous_ baron. The smell of sweat pervaded the air. Veil's clothes were already sticking to her body. She considered giving up until she found who she came for. A young woman slumped against a tree trunk holding her face in her hands.

"Jade!"

Veil's friend looked up. "Veil?" They hugged and Veil knelt beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you. Yesterday you told me you were having headaches." Veil began digging through her satchel.

Jade's brow furrowed. "Yes.."

Veil produced a tincture from her bag. "Drink this."

"You took this from your father?" Jade's blue eyes widened.

"Yes, it'll ease the pain, take it." Jade obeyed. Her face twisted at the bitter taste of the tonic.

"Thank you." Jade drank some water to erase the taste. "When I told you my head ached I hardly meant for you to make the journey out here to ease my suffering."

"You didn't have to, I'm your friend. It's the least I could do." Veil felt Jade's forehead. Her friend was sweating like everyone else but her temperature was high. Jade's pale skin was slightly red. "Jade, you're burning up. Have you eaten anything?"

"A little," Jade gestured to her small piece of bread. "I haven't been able to keep anything down."

"You shouldn't be out in the heat of the day bleeding your fingers raw. You should be resting."

"Taking a day off to rest isn't exactly an option." Jade said, smiling weakly.

Veil's face was hot, not from the heat, but from her anger. She wanted nothing more than to bring her friend home and tuck her in bed so she could recover. Jade would have to look like she's on her deathbed for the clippers to let her go. Even then they'd ask her to cut one more damn plant before she passed away. Both ladies looked at the exhausted workers surrounding them.

"I'm glad I caught you. I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time." Veil said.

Jade sighed. "Be glad you're not one of us Veil."

Veil nodded. She was glad of her station, but she resented that it was provided by Quinn, their baron. Veil was an orphan, she knew they probably worked themselves to death on this very field. "I'll come by later to see how you're doing."

Clippers, Quinn's enforcers, walked through the cogs, making sure they weren't causing trouble even on their break. Veil didn't look away as some made eye contact with her. They all had the same cold distant look in their eye. Lives meant nothing to them.

"When do you think it happens?" She mused.

Jade followed her gaze to the clippers. "What?"

"When they start having a complete disregard for life? Quinn gets them as children and he warps their minds. He breaks something in them."

"We're all broken." Jade replied. "They're too far gone now."

The clippers supervising them were older than the two girls. Veil knew clipper life expectancy was low, but while they were alive they made sure to be absolute brutes. Veil looked at one, standing slightly far away. He had short black hair and fine brown skin. He looked lost in thought.

"That's Sunny." Jade said noticing Veil's attention to him. "He's the most deadly clipper. Everyone says he'll become Regent when Waldo's time is done. Makes sense since he was his colt."

Veil smiled. "Here I thought you didn't have time for chin wagging as you toiled away out here."

"We have to find some way to pass the time." Jade smiled back.

A horn blew. "Alright you worthless cogs. Back to work!" Several other clippers echoed this statement. Veil jumped at the sounds of whips cracking.

"You need to go." Jade rose and held her head. Veil steadied her. "I move too fast."

"I wish you weren't moving at all." Veil grumbled as they walked toward the endless rows of opium.

"Leave Veil, I don't want you in trouble. Please," Jade pleaded with her blue eyes.

"Alright. I will be by later to check on you. Tomorrow at the latest." Veil gave her friend's hands a tight squeeze before leaving.

She didn't make it ten paces before a clipper stepped in front of her, halting her progress. He stood taller than her, his muscles rippling every time he moved. His skin was a darker brown than her own, and his voice was deep and booming. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Veil tried to step around him but he blocked her.

"You will return to the fields with the other laborers or I'll be forced to mark up that pretty little body of yours." He detached the whip from his side.

"Let me pass. I don't work here, and I'm _not_ a cog." Veil said forcefully glaring in his eyes. He grabbed her arms and Veil cried out. "Unhand me!"

"Veil!" Jade ran towards them but was cut off by other clippers who gathered to watch the spectacle.

"Not a cog?" The man sneered, laughing as Veil squirmed in his arms. "What are you then? A _doll_?" He trailed two fingers down the side of her face. Veil pushed his hand away and he pulled her closer. "A beautiful one too. What are you doing away from the dollhouse at this time of day?"

"Dax you know a doll's busiest at night." One of his friends jeered.

Dax laughed. "Then I'll provide some entertainment until then. I would seek your services." He began dragging her away. Veil screamed and Jade tried in vain to get past the other clippers. They laughed at the sight of Veil fighting against him.

"Pass her to me when you're done."

"Be gentle with her Dax."

"She'll wish she was a cog when you're through with her."

Dax took his time, enjoying the attention. Veil kicked at the air and punched his chest. He let her go and she fell to the ground, causing more laughter. Veil's hair was loose from it's binding. She pushed it out of her face and saw cogs starting to look their way. Veil grabbed a nearby rock and stood, glaring at Dax. The other clippers circled them.

He crossed his beefy arms. "Just what are you going to do with that?"

Veil hurled it at him and the rock hit his arm. She didn't think it did little more than sting him until she saw a thin line of blood. Surprised laughs were heard from the clippers. Dax wiped the blood away. "You little bitch."

Dax started toward her and Veil grabbed another rock. She was about to throw another one when a hand caught her arm. Veil looked back to see Sunny gripping her forearm. She tried to move her arm but couldn't. Sunny's grip was like iron. He moved her wrist and the rock dropped.

Sunny moved to her side, looking at Dax. "What's going on here?"

"This bitch refuses to go to work. I was going to teach her a lesson."

"I told you I'm not a cog." Veil spat. Sunny's eyes flicked to her, surprised at the force behind her words. "I'm not a doll either."

"It's true." Jade said behind two clippers. They parted so she could be seen. "She was visiting me, that's all. Veil doesn't work the fields."

Veil wanted to run over and hug Jade for sticking up for her. The herbs had yet to start working, Veil knew Jade wasn't at her strongest yet she spoke up on her behalf. Not that it would do much good. The clippers would have their way with her as well.

"I don't believe you." Dax growled.

"This can be solved easily." Sunny took Veil's wrist again and displayed her hand for all to see. Sunny ran his fingers over it, sending little bolts of electricity up Veil's arm. "Her hands are smooth, and non-calloused. No evidence of working in the fields."

Sunny released Veil's hand. She looked at him, marveling at how her body responded to his touch. Sunny's black eyes stayed on Dax, who grunted. "A doll then?"

"Does she look like a doll to you?" Sunny's voice held hints of condescension and impatience. Was there also sarcasm? It was hard to tell. His facial expression was as blank and emotionless as his voice.

"I'm neither." Veil said firmly. Veil wanted to rub her aching arms but didn't, she wouldn't let the clippers see how they hurt her. "I'm free."

Dax and the other clippers scoffed. Veil didn't care what they thought. She knew who she was and why she came. Veil certainly didn't want any clipper defending her. She held her head high and tried to walk away. Veil came to a stop in front of two clippers who didn't move. She got in their faces.

"Move out of my way." Veil put as much command into her voice as she could. She knew she looked ridiculous. They were both several inches taller than her.

"Nathan, Lysander." Sunny said.

She looked back at him but his eyes were on his fellow clippers. They looked at Dax for direction. Sunny turned toward him, squaring his shoulders. Despite Dax being taller and buffer than Sunny he stiffened. Veil and Jade's eyes widened. Jade did say Sunny was going to become the next Regent. How lethal was he that the mere setting of his shoulders caused bigger opponents to falter?

Dax nodded at Nathan and Lysander who parted for Veil to pass. Jade was on her heels. After a quick hand squeeze they parted. Veil grabbed her sack and quickly left the fields, not looking back. Which is why she didn't see Sunny's eyes on her receding figure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been?" Vernon demanded.

Veil ignored her father who stood on the front porch of their house. Instead she walked to the drinking well and put a ladle of cool water to her lips. Her hand shook slightly, wasting some water. As Veil drank she closed her eyes and breathed. Veil relaxed for the first time since leaving the cog fields. On the way home it hit Veil how dire the situation with the clippers was. How it could have ended differently with disastrous consequences.

As Veil walked up the steps past her father his eyes widened at her appearance. "What the hell happened?" His voice grew softer after he noted her disheveled appearance. Grass stains were all over Veil's clothes and her hair was messy. Her face was also flushed and she had scratches on her exposed skin.

"Veil I'm not going to ask you again where you went."

Veil's brown eyes focused on the wooden planks below her feet. "I went to the cog fields." She mumbled.

" _What_?"

Veil went inside the house with Vernon on her heels.

"What would possess you to go out there? You know how dangerous that is!"

"I know." Veil sighed, she knew Vernon was right to be worried.

"Then why did you go?" Veil didn't answer. She just wanted to collapse in her bed and take a hot bath. "Hannah you better get in here! Your daughter's lost her mind."

"Now I'm just her daughter?" Veil put her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" Hannah's soft voice asked as she entered the living room. "What's with all of the shouting?"

"Ask Veil." Vernon jabbed a thumb in her direction.

Veil looked everywhere but at her mom. Hannah looked at her. "Where were you? You know you can't disappear for an hour without telling us where you're going."

"You'll never guess where she was Hannah."

"Where was she?" She gave Veil and up and down look.

"Don't be shy now." Vernon scoffed.

"I went to the cog fields." Veil said sighing.

Hannah's hand flew to her mouth. "Why Veil? Anything could have happened!" she took in her daughters rough appearance and whispered. " _Did_ anything happen?"

Vernon stiffened as they both waited for Veil's answer.

"No." Her parents let out shaky breaths.

"You're fortunate." Hannah hugged her daughter. Veil melted into her mother's caring arms and hugged her back.

"Veil you still haven't told us why you were out there to begin with!"

"It was Jade!" Veil snapped. She let go of her mother. "Jade was hurting so I took her some herbs."

"It didn't exactly go as planned did it?" Vernon said, but this time there was no edge to his voice.

Veil shook her head. "What happened?" Hanna rubbed Veil's back in a soothing manner.

"Clippers. They thought I was a cog and tried to force me to work." Veil decided to leave out how shew as almost raped. Her parents were already worried and nothing happened. Veil was shook up but not wounded.

"How did you escape?" Vernon asked.

"A clipper." Her parents' eyebrows rose. "He got the others to leave me alone and let me leave."

"Kind of him." Hannah murmured.

Veil fought the urge to roll her eyes. She acknowledged that Sunny rescued her but he looked colder than his clipper brothers. The memory of Sunny's fingers on her hand sprang up and Veil shivered. She told herself it was from exhaustion.

Vernon's voice brought her back to the present. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yes sir." Veil fidgeted under his gaze. She vowed she would never return to the fields.

"Good." Hannah relaxed. "This situation could have ended tragically."

"I know mom."

Vernon pulled Veil into a strong hug. Veil inhaled, taking in that familiar scent that made her feel safe. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Veil felt her eyes watering. She rubbed them when Vernon let her go.

"Did you get to help Jade?" He asked.

"I did." Veil hesitated. "I told her I'd check on her later."

"You aren't going anywhere." Hannah said firmly.

"I agree with your mother."

"But-"

"I'll go check on Jade later. Your privileges are suspended until we say otherwise."

Veil almost protested but saw her parents wouldn't be dissuaded. "Fine."

"Good. Now go clean yourself up."

"You still have chores and lessons to go through." Hannah added.

Veil obeyed, washing the scent of sweat, grass, and clippers off her skin.

* * *

Hannah and Vernon kept a watchful eye on their daughter in the coming weeks. Veil thought it was as if they knew she was holding back some information about what took place. But they never pressed her for answers and Veil slowly recovered from the incident that shook her so badly. Vernon kept his word and visited Jade. Eventually her headaches ended.

Veil and Hannah were in their backyard taking laundry off of the clothesline when they heard voices inside the house. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Vernon's patients came to their house all of the time seeking his services.

"Veil, go get me the scissors from my room. I need to cut a snag on one of your father's shirts." Hannah frowned at said shirt.

When Veil ran into the house she stopped short at the sight of none other than Sunny in the hallway. He also stopped, and looked over her shoulder, but not at her. That caused heat to rise on Veil's cheeks in embarrassment. He wouldn't even give her a spare glance, did he think she was that irrelevant? Why did she care what he thought anyway? Again the memory of Sunny's touch rose unbidden.

"In here Sunny." Her father called from his study.

Veil set her shoulders and walked past Sunny briskly. This was her home dammit, not the cog fields. She wouldn't allow herself to feel helpless and inadequate. When Veil returned to Hannah her mood was noticeably changed.

"What's fouled your mood?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing."

"It's something, clearly. Ever since you came back out you've been scowling. You've also been handling our clothes roughly." Hannah looked pointedly at the laundry in Veil's hand.

"Sorry." Veil mumbled. She looked to the window into her father's study. The blinds were open and she could see Vernon feeling Sunny's chest, probably checking for broken bones. Even from afar, Veil was able to notice the definition of Sunny's muscles. Sunny turned and Veil saw the marks on his back.

Everyone knew what the tattoos represented. Each mark was a life the clipper had taken. Sunny's covered half his back. Veil wondered if he was proud of them like other clippers were. Vernon finished his inspection and Sunny slowly put on the signature red clipper vest. Sunny didn't seem like the proud type.

"Veil!"

Veil jumped and looked at Hannah. "Yes?"

"I said you can stop now. I can handle the rest."

Veil didn't go back into the house until she was sure Sunny departed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Four years later_

At age 20 Veil was a beautiful independent young woman. She assisted Vernon with his patience and practice and she helped Hannah maintain the house. Yet Veil was feeling cramped and smothered. She wanted to have more liberty and independence. She wanted her own place. The problem lie with her parents. They were always overprotective and Veil knew they had a right to be, but this was something she needed. It wasn't a slight against them. Veil was waiting for the right moment to bring it up to them. She thought this morning at breakfast would be perfect, however she was wrong.

The family just settled in and were munching contentedly when they heard the sound of a horse approaching. Vernon got up to greet their visitor on the front porch. Hannah and Veil exchanged a worried glance.

"Kahn!" Vernon's cheery voice said. "Morning, how are you?"

Veil looked on from a kitchen window. The burly clipper ignored Vernon's salutation. "Lydia's fallen ill. The Baron requests your presence at the Fort immediately."

"Of course."

"What is it, Veil?" Hannah asked from her seat.

"Lydia's sick. Quinn wants Dad at the Fort."

Veil returned to her seat before her father came back to relay the news. "Veil, join me?"

She nodded and finished the piece of toast she was eating. They got ready and Hannah kissed them goodbye. "Be safe. I'm sorry we had to cut breakfast short Veil, especially since you worked so hard on it."

Veil gave a half smile. "There will be other breakfasts, right?" Internally she wondered when she was supposed to try again.

When they arrived servants escorted them into Lydia's bedchamber. Lydia was in her bed looking pale. A small sweat broke on her forehead and her eyes had dark rings around them. Her son Ryder sat beside the bed, holding her hand.

He growled at Vernon. "It's about damn time you got here."

Veil felt her temper flare. "Apologies." Vernon said.

"None needed old friend." Quinn said as he entered. "I'm sure you got here as fast as you could. Forgive my rude sire. His lack of manners must be attributed to the worry over his mother."

"One you don't seem to share." Ryder answered, glaring. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Do not raise your voice to me boy! Remember your place." Quinn's voice was menacing. Veil wished she was anywhere but that room at the moment. She cast a glance at her father, who was touching Lydia's face. "I have been attending my duties, as a Baron should. If you ever want to become one-"

" _If_?" Ryder stood and walked til he was toe to toe with his father.

"Veil." Vernon said lowly, "hand me my stethoscope."

Veil took her usual place by her father's side, handing him the tools he needed from the bag. She tried ignoring the tension in the room. Quinn and Ryder were still exchanging heated words when Sunny entered.

Of course, the Regent was never too far from his Baron. Sunny assumed the role when Waldo became crippled and served Quinn dutifully since he began. Sunny whispered in Quinn's ear. They both left the room to have a conversation while Ryder stayed and cast a critical eye at Vernon.

"What's your prognosis doc?" Vernon asked his daughter.

He did that now. At first it was to examine Veil's knowledge and to educate her, now Vernon treated her as an equal in this setting, mostly. Truthfully Veil hadn't been paying as much attention as she normally would. She threw out some guesses as she changed the wet towel on Lydia's brow.

"Heatstroke, the flu, possibly some allergic reaction."

"You're distracted." Vernon lowered his voice. "I shouldn't have brought you."

"What was that old man?" Ryder asked, his arms crossed.

"Nothing."

"I heard something." Ryder's blue eyes narrowed. "Focus less on chatter and more on what's making my mother sick."

"Are you still badgering Vernon?" Quinn said as he reentered with Sunny behind him. "Let him do his job, he's seen your mother to better days before, he'll do it again."

"Dammit." Everyone looked at Vernon. "Apologizes, baron. I left some of my instruments at home I'll need to go fetch them."

"You can't leave her side." Ryder argued.

"Relax, son."

"I'll go." Veil said. "I won't take long."

Quinn turned his leery gaze on her, as if noticing her for the first time. Veil tried not to squirm or shiver under his eyes. Finally he nodded. "Take one of my horses, they're the fastest around."

Veil inclined her head. After Vernon gave her the list of supplies he needed Quinn regarded her again. "Sunny will go with you." Sunny's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't want anyone stopping her or slowing her down. Lydia must recover as quickly as possible."

"Baron." Sunny nodded. The perfect soldier.

Veil panicked, this was the last thing she needed. Quickly she left the room, Sunny on her heels. "This way." he said brusquely, leading them to the stables.

"Nour." Sunny told young man. "I need two horses."

"I can only spare one." Nour took in Sunny's exasperated face and backtracked. "Sorry Sunny, Quinn sent Dax and some others on a search party. They took most of the horses. The other's aren't rested..."

"Fine."

Nour brought the horse around. Sunny offered Veil a hand getting up but she declined.

"I know how to mount a horse." She said and swung herself up.

Sunny got on behind her and Veil couldn't ignore his scent or solid presence. He took the reigns. Veil didn't complain, if he didn't he would be forced to put his hands on her waist.

They were quiet as the horse galloped out to Veil's house. Finally Veil couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So, this is one of the fastest horses around?" she said, looking at the scenery. Sunny didn't answer. Veil sighed. "Am I talking to myself?"

"We go any faster I risk you falling off."

"But not you falling off?" Veil thought she heard a deep sigh but couldn't turn around to look at Sunny. "Couldn't we go a little faster?" Sunny grunted, which Veil took as a no.

"I'm sorry conversation is so offensive to you." she quipped.

"Not much for conversation."

"No you're a man of action and order." No answer. Veil looked at Sunny's tan forearms and how his muscles and veins bulged. "I don't suppose you need much conversation, in your profession." A sound tried to escape from Sunny but he stopped it. Was he about to laugh? Veil continued, "You're the perfect soldier. But you aren't a dog you know. You're still human you should be able to carry on a conversation."

"I don't have much use of it." Sunny finally said.

Of course he didn't, not when his body could communicate what his mouth couldn't. "Well it would be useful right about now." she said. Again, no answer.

Veil felt the wind whipping her curly hair around. When they stopped it would be a mess. She sighed. Travel, one more reason to get her own place closer to the Fort. Veil's parents loved living a certain distance from everyone else but she always found it irksome.

Finally the short journey was over. Veil found her mother in the kitchen cutting vegetables from her garden. "Where's your father?" Hannah asked, worried.

"He sent me back to retrieve some of his supplies he left." Veil explained as she went into Vernon's study.

Hannah looked at Sunny, who remained on the horse. "Why is Sunny with you?"

"Quinn insisted he come as muscle." Hannah eyed him warily. She was still doing so when Veil came out with her father's other bag.

"He won't hurt me, he's under orders from Quinn." Veil assured her.

"All the same, be careful."

Veil wanted to tell her mother that if Sunny wanted to harm her there wasn't much either of them would be able to do about it, but she refrained not wanting to frighten her more. After a parting kiss on the cheek Veil went back outside.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Veil stopped before the horse, not sure of how she should proceed. Sunny hopped down and took the bag. Veil tried not to stare at his signature sword on his back.

"Go on up." he said. Veil mounted again. Sunny got on behind her, the bag in one hand. "Take the reins."

"You're not afraid I'll run us in the opposite direction?" She half joked.

Sunny snaked his other arm around her waist, holding them there. "No."

Veil turned her head and their eyes met. Sunny's face looked down at her and Veil's breath caught. He was so handsome. Sunny's face didn't give any emotion away but Veil thought she saw his eyes soften. But that could have just been a trick of the sun in her eyes. The sound of Hannah's footsteps on the porch made them both look away at the same time.

Veil nodded to her mother before they took off. She kept them at a faster pace than Sunny did.

"You might want to slow down." Sunny warned. "Quinn won't like it if we return with one of his horses half run into the ground."

"Wow!" Veil said sarcastically.

"What?"

"That's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say." Veil looked over her shoulder and smiled in spite of herself. "Progress." She turned back around before she could see the ghost of a smile on Sunny's lips. "I think Quinn's wrong." she continued.

"About what?"

"The horse being the faster way to travel."

"What's faster than a horse?"

"Your motorcycle." Veil answered. She had seen Sunny ride off on it some times, everyone had. It was beautiful, sleek, and loud. Completely out of the ordinary in the Badlands.

"I don't take it everywhere."

"Pity."

Sunny's arm was steady around her. It wasn't loose enough where he could lose his grip nor was it uncomfortably tight. Veil knew it was ridiculous but she felt safe against him. Every time the horse bounced and Veil felt his hard frame against her, she felt reassured. No one would attack them while Sunny was with her. If someone was foolish enough to, Sunny would kill them.

Sunny would kill them.

Sunny was a killer. A murderer. It's what he was talented at. Not only that, but he was the best at it. That's how you become Regent. Sunny would kill Veil if Quinn ordered it, no matter how handsome he was. Veil needed to remember that next time she got swept up in those dark eyes.

Still, Veil couldn't shake the feeling that Sunny wouldn't hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where do you want this one?" Vernon stood in front of his daughter holding a large box in his arms. Veil wished her father didn't exert himself but he insisted he was strong enough to do heavy lifting.

Veil looked up from one opened box. "You can put it by the window with the others."

Hannah frowned at the small abode. She ran her fingers over the nearest surface and pulled away dust and mothballs. "You have a great deal of work ahead of you Veil. I suggest you start with dusting. I had no idea Spike lived in such a way."

"Dear, let's not speak ill of the dead." Vernon wiped his sweaty brow. "That's the last of them."

"I can get you some water, it should be running." Veil wiped a cup and served her parents some cold water.

"I don't know if you should be serving your rival, you know we're in competition now." Vernon joked.

"My skills are nowhere near your level. If I have a patient beyond my capabilities I'll send them to you." Veil scratched her arm. That was one of her worries. What if she wasn't good enough to practice apart from her father?

Vernon gasped when he finished his cup. "That hit the spot."

Veil pressed her hands together and smiled as she looked around her new home. Boxes lined the walls and she had a lot of cleaning to do. It wasn't much but it was hers. Spike, an old client of Vernon's passed away. Before he died of his illness he told them he wanted Veil to have his old place. A week after Spike's burial they made preparations for Veil to move. Now they all stood, the last box was officially in.

"Are you going to begin unpacking?" Hannah asked. She wanted to stay longer.

Veil shook her head."Not today, it's getting late. You two should get back..." Veil's voice trailed off. This would be the hardest part.

Vernon paused. "You sure there's nothing else I can help you with?"

"Positive. I'll unpack my sheets for the bed and get started tomorrow." Veil smiled timidly. This was it. Her parents would be leaving her to go back home. Their home, they no longer lived together.

"You ever need anything or it gets rough you know you always have a room at home." Vernon's brown eyes were hopeful.

Veil knew he wanted her to tell him that he was right. That she wanted to come home and forget living in this sketchy town away from her parents. They argued about it enough these past months. Veil couldn't explain it but she needed this independence. She needed to know she could live on her own, so she held her ground. "You are both welcome back tomorrow, if you want to help."

Hannah gave her daughter a sad smile before smothering her in a hug. When she let go Veil saw unmistakable pride in Hannah's eyes, though it was tinged with worry. Vernon was next. Veil inhaled her father's musky scent that always made her feel safe.

"Be safe." Were his last words before they left, leaving Veil alone.

Veil was nervous. This was the first time she ever slept away from home. She was afraid someone would break in and kill her, rape her, dismember her, numerous horrific scenarios ran through her mind preventing her from going to sleep. In the alley way Veil kept hearing scraps move. Was someone out there or was it merely noise? Veil never felt so alone, it was like she was a child again. Veil didn't know when but thankfully she finally found sleep.

* * *

It didn't take long for Veil to have her first customer. Veil was reading her books when he came knocking loudly on her door like a barbarian.

"Okay okay I'm coming!" When she opened the door the man nearly fell on her. He could barely hold himself up.

"My arm, my arm." He wailed. Veil glanced at the arm he was holding, blood seeped through his fingers.

"This way." Veil led him to her table where he sat. He looked so dirty Veil knew her mother would pass out at the sight of him. His long unkempt hair lay tangled in his face and his beady eyes took in her small home. As Veil got everything she needed Veil asked him what happened.

The grungy man spat out blood. "Cypher is what happened. Fucking bastard couldn't handle me beating him in our card game accused me of cheating before taking a knife to my arm.

Veil held her breath at the smell of alcohol surrounding him. She carefully removed his hand to find a deep wound, close to the bone. Veil took in a deep breath. She could close this.

"Will I die?"

"No, but you will be in pain."

"More than I already am?"

Veil started cleaning the wound and he screamed. "Yes."

After the ordeal was over the man, Shaw, swore he would pay her for her services. "Expect my payment by the end of the week."

It never came. Veil in turn, never stopped blaming herself. _Next time discuss payment first, then provide your service._ But she couldn't help it. When she saw Shaw in pain she reacted. She had to help him, she only hoped she didn't regret giving the drunk free services.

Her next customer came days later. This time it was a quiet knock on the door. When Veil opened it she was greeted by a pretty face. At least it would be pretty if it didn't look so worn and haggard. The woman's dark eyes looked back at Veil.

"I'm told you're a doctor?"

"Yes." Veil appraised the woman, not stepping outside her door. "It's late, how can I help you?"

"I need my body examined, doc. I-" The woman paused. "Can I please come in. It's better if I show you."

Veil hesitated before letting the cloaked woman in. When she took off her outter garment Veil's eyes widened at the woman's lascivious attire. She was a doll. The woman straightened up and pushed her shoulders back to appear dignified although she looked anything but. Her dark hair looked dull and frazzled and her green eyes had no spark. Veil's eyes widened more when she saw the bruises all along the woman's arms and legs. In fact they were all over her body, every where Veil's eyes landed.

"What happened?"

"A hazard of the job." The woman winced. "I had a guy come in today...we try to accommodate everyone's tastes. Well, his were more destructive." Veil gaped and the woman laughed. "I guess he likes it rough."

"You mean torturous." Veil's lips were thin. "Why don't you tell me your name and what hurts the most?"

"Opal." She winced and grabbed her stomach. Veil pulled out the chair for her to sit in. "Thanks. I ache, all over, but the worst is down there. I was hoping you could tell me if I'm too damaged." Veil looked at her in surprise. "I need to know, every part of me is crucial for business-"

"I understand." Veil said. "I'll do it."

Minutes later Veil peered into Opal's nether region. "I think you have an infection." In addition to the bruises on her crotch. Veil didn't know how Dolls could do it.

Opal sucked her teeth. "Is it deadly?"

"No, I have something that should help, and some balms for your bruises."

Opal sat up and stretched while Veil went through her medicines. "Do you feel any burning?"

"No."

"Here." Veil handed Opal her treatments. "I recommend no penetrative sexual activities for at least two weeks."

Opal snorted. "I don't know if that's possible, doc. I have regulars, if I deny my services they go to someone else. I lose business and I'm out on my ass with no place to stay."

"I don't suppose you could talk to your...boss?" Veil muttered. She was met with a humorless laugh.

"Birk? He'd toss me out on the street without a second thought. Move some other girl in."

"You need time to heal or it won't get better." Veil said firmly.

Opal emptied some coins into Veil's hands and took the medicine. "Thanks doc."

The next day, Veil was still worried about Opal's situation. What good was prescribing her medicine if Opal couldn't use it effectively or allow her body time to heal? A knock came at her door. Business was certainly picking up.

A burly man stood on the other side. He was burly, and stood several inches taller than her. His skin was pink as if he spent all his time in the sun and his dark hair was balding at the top. "YOU THE DOCTOR?"

Veil jumped at his loud voice. She thought of slamming the door in his face knew that would only inflame his obvious anger. "Yes." Veil crossed her arms.

His brown eyes squinted down at her. "I UNDERSTAND ONE OF MY GIRLS CAME TO SEE YOU."

"Opal?" Veil blinked. "You're Birk?"

"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT I AM." Veil felt her temper rising. Who did he think he was showing up to her house making demands? "WE NEED TO HAVE A CONVERSATION."

"MISTER BIRK!" Birk shrunk back. Veil counted to ten before she continued. "If you want to talk calmly and peacefully you are welcome inside. If not you can stay outside shouting at a closed door. Your choice, but I will not be yelled at like a child. I am not one of your girls." Her dark eyes bored into his. "So, what's it going to be?"

Birk inclined his head. Veil allowed him inside. While Birk sat down she slipped a knife into her pocket. Just in case. "What can I help you with?"

"I got complaints from my customers about Opal. I go to her room to confront her and find her rubbing some shit on her pussy. She was less than forthcoming but I got the truth outta her."

Veil stiffened, her fingers closed around the handle of the knife. "Opal needed help-"

"And you sold it to her." Birk leaned forward on the table. "Listen little girl, Opal's body is my business. I don't appreciate someone in my business."

"She came to me. Maybe if you handled your business Opal wouldn't have had to." Veil's temper was at it's boiling point. Birk saw the bruises Opal suffered from but was more upset about Opal sneaking out than her pain.

"Risk of the trade." Birk shrugged.

Veil slammed her hands on the table then stood. "Get the hell out of my house."

Birk remained seated. "You're gonna wanna hear what I have to say next sweetheart."

"I've heard as much bullshit from you I can take."

Birk chuckled. "You've got fire. That's good, you'll need it." he stood. "I want you to check my other girls."

"Excuse me?"

"I run a business, I need my customers to be completely satisfied, not running around telling everyone my girls have infections. My females need to be as healthy as possible."

Veil was wary. "You came over for a business proposition?"

Birk nodded. "I'll cover the payments of course. You diagnose, medicate, etc. just like you did with Opal. Except I want to know what's going on with every girl." Veil remained silent. "You'll be doing some good. I can tell that means something to you."

Well he had her there. Veil wanted to make a difference and this would be a start. "You give the girls the proper amount of time to heal if they need it."

"Done." Birk smiled, revealing grimy teeth. "When's the soonest you can come over? We're less busy in the daytime.""

"Now." Veil's voice went up on the end so it sounded more like a question. Did she really want to visit the Doll House?

When Veil found herself following Birk she discovered she did want to go in. Veil's curiosity about the building that held Birk's sordid business was piqued when her parents forbade her from ever going near it. Now here she was, not a month after being on her own, following the doll master himself as he wandered through his establishment. Veil briefly wished Jade was with her, they always looked on the Dollhouse with equal measure of fascination and fear. Veil shook the thought from her head. She didn't want to think about Jade.

Veil tried not to let the atmosphere bother her but she had never been in a place so reprehensible. The smell of sex and cheap perfume permeated the air. The sounds of moaning, thrusting, and bare skin slapping together were heard from every angle. Some doors were shut, some were open, some rooms had multiple people in them. Where the hell was Birk's office? She wondered as he lead them up a flight of stairs. Veil looked around and automatically jumped when someone made eye contact with her while they were engaged in their licentious acts. Some Dolls leaned on doorposts, talking to each other. They eyed Veil, who avoided their gazes and kept her eyes on Birk's wide back. How could anyone call this place a home?

"Gail." Birk spoke to a willowy redhead who stood in the hallway. "Gather all the dolls not doing business. Tell em I wanna see them right now. Time for an inspection."

For the rest of the day Veil examined the dolls that had time to visit. She set up shop in Birk's office, if you could call it that. Opal served as her assistant and Birk checked in every hour. When Veil saw it was starting to get dark (and the atmosphere of the Doll House was livening up) she knew it was time to leave.

Birk and Opal helped her clean up. "Same time tomorrow?" the boss asked.

"Earlier, since I can have more time." Veil packed her doctor's bag.

Birk slid her some money. "You get the rest when you come back. You know doc, you're welcome to enjoy anything you like here. On the house."

Veil's stomach turned but realized that Birk's offer was genuine. "No thanks but I'll keep it in mind."

"I'll escort you out. Don't want any trouble with you."

Veil gathered herself together. Working in Birk's office secluded her from the goings on in the Dollhouse, sounds were as muted as they could get with the thin walls. Whatever, the sooner she got out the sooner she could get home. The Trio were heading down the hallway when they had to move to the side for a customer. Veil froze.

"Sunny?" Veil asked before she could stop herself.

Sunny looked surprised at the sight before him. His eyes flicked from her to Birk. "What's she doing here?"

Veil's words caught in her throat. Didn't Sunny see her standing there? How hard was it for him to speak directly to her? For the first time Veil heard Birk stutter.

"S-she's here to help me inspect my business. Keep my girls healthy, that's all." Birk wouldn't meet Sunny's eyes and Opal shifted nervously. Clearly they were afraid of him.

Sunny turned his dark eyes on Veil who brazenly looked back. She didn't have to explain anything to him. "I'd ask what you were doing here but I think that's obvious." she quipped.

Sunny's eyebrow twitched. Did he look embarrassed? Ashamed? Why did Veil feel disappointed? She had no reason to. Sunny was a clipper, everyone knew clippers liked to split what little free time they had between dolls and booze. Veil supposed it was one thing to know and to see it in action. She wondered which doll Sunny was visiting. Veil pushed the thought away, it was none of her business, and she didn't want to know. Besides, it's not she cared alot anyway. Veil sighed, every encounter with Sunny was a conundrum. She needed to get away.

"Excuse us." Veil pushed past him and he let her.

Outside of Sunny's presence Birk and Opal returned to normal. They were almost to the door when a fight broke out between two customers. Apparently they wanted the same girl. No one paid them much attention. Veil supposed regulars were used to such a thing.

"HEY ASSHOLES," Birk stormed over to break them up. "YOU'RE DISTURBING MY BUSINESS. NO ONE DISTURBS BIRK'S BUSINESS."

Opal grabbed Veil's arm. "I'll take you out the back way since they're blocking."

"Hey Opal sweetie." A voice called. Seconds later arms pulled Opal to it's owners body.

"Elias." Opal purred and batted her eyelashes. "I'll be with you in just a second sugar." She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Don't be too long."

Opal winked. "I won't be." She whispered to Veil once they were out of ear shot. "That's a good one. Elias treats you right, tips well, and he's cute."

"Always a plus." Veil agreed.

"You did well here, doc. I thought you'd pass out once or twice but you held it together. I'm surprised." The two ladies shared a chuckle. "You're doin a good thing here Veil. We appreciate it."

Earlier Opal told Veil that the medicines were working. Her bruises were already fading. "About Elias, you know you can't um-"

"I know I know I know. No penetrative sexual intercourse." Opal giggled at her use of Veil's lingo. "I'll let him know. There are many ways to please a man and I am talented. I'll stroke him, suck him off a few times-"

Veil blushed deeply, "I don't need details, Opal."

Opal looked at her. "You're a virgin aren't you? Yeah, you're a virgin. Lived with your parents all this time. Had to travel miles to see a dick, unless you got it in somehow..." When Veil didn't answer Opal smirked. "Didn't think so. Don't worry I won't tell. Nothing to be ashamed of Veil."

"I know." Veil stammered wishing they could change the subject.

"Here we are." Opal said.

Veil relaxed, "Thank you." She gave Opal a loose hug and reminded her not to exert herself before the doll sauntered off.

As luck would have it, Veil arrived at the back door the same time as Sunny. As usual, he took in a deep breath when he saw her.

"You're going to have to do better." Veil muttered as she stepped outside. Sunny raised his eyebrows in question, "At looking less annoyed when I'm around."

Sunny opened his mouth to speak when a creaking sound came from behind him. He moved and Veil saw an older man in a wheelchair. His white hair was overgrown and he looked drunk. Veil knew she was right when she heard his slurred speech.

"I was fine Sunshine. Enjoying my dolls until you showed up to ruin my fun."

Sunny turned to him. "You've been here for days, Waldo. We have to get you back to the Fort, Quinn wants you back."

"Fuck Quinn and his wants!"

Definitely drunk. "He's why you were here." Veil realized, feeling relieved.

Sunny glanced at her. The corner of his mouth twitched before his face stilled again. "You're a long way from your parent's house. Does your father know you're here?"

"No." Veil crossed her arms. "I moved in two doors down."

"By yourself?" Sunny's brow creased.

Veil raised her chin in answer. Waldo groaned and muttered a string of curses. Sunny was ready to get him back to Quinn, he looked at Veil. "Be safe."

She nodded in response before leaving him and the former regent in the back alley. Veil didn't know it, but he silently trailed her to make sure she got in safe. When Sunny knew she was most likely asleep he returned to Waldo, who he left in a safe place in his absence.

"So who's the girl?" Waldo asked on the way back to the fort.

"What girl?"

Waldo's arm shot out and punched Sunny's right thigh. "I may be liquored up but I know what I saw Sunshine. You left me alone and helpless-" Sunny scoffed. Contrary to his appearance, Waldo was far from helpless. "- to make sure miss curly hair got home safe."

"You know she's Vernon's daughter. Vernon is Quinn's doctor and-"

"Quinn doesn't give two shits about that girl." Waldo laughed. "But keep lying to yourself Sunshine. What's her name?"

"Veil."

"Pretty girl."

"There are plenty of pretty girls." Sunny answered.

"True," Waldo conceded. "But she's the only one you've followed home."

* * *

 **I like to think of Veil helping out women when she could. This chapter had more set up in it, more SunnyVeil will come in the next chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Veil had been living on her own for two weeks before she officially met Giddon. She'd seen the blacksmith in passing before, but they'd never spoken. Veil was young, but she was aware of the way Giddon looked at her, something in her body stirred to the way his grey eyed gaze lingered on her. He was handsome, Veil liked his thick brown hair, the beard and mustache that framed his face, and the laugh lines around his eyes. Whenever Giddon's eyes locked with Veil's she was unable to hold them for long. As a blacksmith Giddon had a steady income, able to fashion weapons, or anything else. He also had skill in carpentry.

"He's good with his hands." Opal informed Veil with a smirk when she first asked about him. Naturally she encouraged Veil to go talk to him. Veil, never mustered up the nerve no matter how she tried.

Fortunately, she didn't have to. Unfortunately, it was because Giddon injured himself. He had a cut on his left cheek. It wasn't shallow, but it wasn't too deep either. Veil tried to remain calm and treat Giddon as any other patient but she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. Veil cleaned the wound and stitched him up, apologizing when he winced.

"I've been in the blacksmith forge since I was a kid." He said in a gravelly voice that reverberated through Veil's body, "I always bragged I'd never had an injury to my face. This is what I get for being arrogant." He laughed.

"You'll just have to be careful next time."

"Oh I will." Giddon looked down before looking at Veil. She tried not to squirm under his gaze but savored that she was able to touch his face. "You think this little scratch will ruin my chance with the ladies?"

The look in his eyes made Veil's insides melt. "No." She answered, not trusting herself to say more.

"Good, because there's this woman I'm interested in. She's new to town, sorta shy though. I don't know if she's interested but I'd love to spend time with her." He winced again. "I mean time where she isn't patching up my ugly face."

Veil finished and played with her hands. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes." Giddon's fingers drummed the table. "What do you say?" He gave her a roguish smile. Veil tried to fight the effect he had on her.

"I say yes." Veil smiled, glad her voice came out steady.

That was a month ago. Now, Veil was still over the moon with their relationship. Giddon was protective, sweet, and a gentleman. He even won the approval of Vernon and Hannah. While the former wasn't keen on Veil keeping male company, he was glad to have a man looking out for Veil. The only forms of recreation in town was the Doll House or the tavern, so Veil and Giddon spent most of their time at each other's homes, enjoying each other's company. The relationship was still new and fresh so there was no feeling of monotony. Giddon told Veil interesting tidbits of carpentry and blacksmithing in exchange for her medial knowledge. There was currently only one snag. Veil was telling Opal all of this when the doll guessed said snag correctly.

"You haven't had sex yet."

Veil who, was performing Opal's physical stopped and stood erect. The purpose of Opal's visits were two fold. Veil tended to her body, while Opal tended to Veil's relationship."Is it that obvious?"

Opal shrugged. "It's the only logical answer. Plus, if you were having sex you would've come to me with questions. At least I'd like to think so."

"You know I would." Veil said as she finished. "There, all done."

"Well?" Opal raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?" Veil washed her instruments, turning her back to her friend.

"You aren't going to ask me? You're nothing if not methodical."

Veil sighed, and put off her task. She sat down across from Opal at the table. "Giddon's been patient but I can tell he wants to. Every time we're together we go further and further. He tries to be respectful but I know he's um, frustrated."

"So, all of these times you spend the night together you don't have sex?"

Veil shook her head. "We just end up in bed together. He's, um touched me," She looked down nervously, fiddling with her fingers. Opal covered Veil's hand with hers in support. Veil shrugged, "We've seen each other naked. We tried, once."

"First time's always hard." Opal said softly.

"He didn't fit!" Veil blurted. "It hurt so much and it was just the tip."

"You have to keep working on it, sweetie. Your kitty's like any other muscle. It has to be stretched."

Veil shook her head. Giddon felt foreign, intrusive. "Since then he just uses his fingers. Trying to work from there."

"How does it feel?"

"Okay." The grimace on Veil's face made Opal laugh. She tried to hold it back but couldn't, earning her a glare from her friend.

"Veil, don't be mad. I'm not laughing at you, I promise. I'm laughing at Giddon."

"Why?" Veil asked, defensive.

Opal gave her a pointed look. "Honey, because this is on him, not you. A man has to make sure his woman is ready. You have to be wet and aroused. If you aren't enjoying yourself it's because he hasn't pleased you."

"Really?" Veil felt hope ignite within her. She had been afraid it was her inexperience.

Opal nodded sagely. "Trust me, I've had customers of every kind. The kind who know to do it right, and ones I have to fake it through. Now, your first time, if you two ever get that far, will hurt. After that, you just need to exercise the muscle like any other part of your body."

Veil's eyes flicked away before meeting Opal's green ones. "But what about now? It doesn't take much for him to get ready."

"That's how we're made." Opal shrugged. "Now, does he do some things you like?"

Veil recalled the pleasure she felt when Giddon would lightly grab her breasts and his thumbs brushed over her nipples. "Yes."

"You have to instruct him Veil. Tell him how to love you."

"How do I love him?" Veil asked lowly.

Opal grinned mischievously, "I thought you'd never ask. Don't be afraid," She said when alarm crossed Veil's face, "Just think of it as something to work on. Now..."

Giddon was more than happy when Veil shyly brought up experimenting on each other more. She was able to give him suggestions without hurting his male ego, thanks to Opal. When they were finally able to come together fully, Veil's face shone. From sweat and from pride. They cuddled afterwards in Giddon's bed.

"How was I?" Giddon asked.

Veil smiled, ear to ear. "Fine." Not that she had anyone to compare him to.

The next day, Veil's body was still buzzing from it's high. She hummed to herself throughout the day in anticipation to seeing Giddon that night. He would be coming over in the next hour after he was done with work. Veil was still humming as she answered the strong knock at her door.

Veil opened it to find two clippers standing there, bruised and bloody. Veil recognized one as Lysander. He supported his fellow clippers weight, whose arm was draped across his back to carry him. Lysander didn't look in any better shape. He spat out blood outside Veil's doorway.

Lysander barely gritted out the words. "You have to help us."

* * *

 **Yes Veil has a bf. I wanted her to have someone before him like Sunny had Zypher.**


	6. Chapter 6

Veil stood still at the sight of the two assassins in her doorway. She remembered the day Lysander stood in her way as she tried to go home. His companion probably was among those who laughed and watched as Dax attacked her.

"Please." Lysander begged, noting Veil's cool demeanor.

Veil wished she could be as heartless as the two men before her. Instead her heart went out at the two's bruises and-was that an arrow?

"Come inside."

Lysander was so tall he had to stoop to enter. "Where should I put him?"

"There!" Veil pointed to her table. "No, my bed, bring him to my bed." She amended. He'd need to be as comfortable as possible. Once he was there Lysander sagged into a nearby chair, catching his breath.

Veil hovered over the man, assessing the damage. He was barely conscious. He was covered in bruises, but it was his left arm that worried Veil. It was bent in unnatural angles, and his hand was a bloody mess.

"What happened?" Veil asked Lysander.

"We were ambushed."

Mentally shaking her head, Veil went to retrieve her instruments.

"That's it?" Lysander groused as she touched his companion's forehead, "No more questions?"

Veil's voice was cold. "I don't need the details, I know what clippers do."

"Didn't stop you from helping us."

Veil ignored the bait, more concerned with his partner. Lysander's own breathing was labored. She tried looking over him but he roughly pointed her back to his companion. "Take care of Rip."

"There's an arrow in your side!" She gasped when she saw the thin piece of a broken off shaft.

"I thought I got the damn thing out."

Veil shook her head somberly. "No."

"Do it."

With considerable effort Veil yanked the rest of the arrow out, not as fast as either of them would have liked. Lysander winced throughout the ordeal. "Why didn't you go to my father?" Veil asked after a sound of pain escaped Lysander. Blood swelled at the newly opened wound.

Lysander put his hand over it, trying to stop the bleeding. Veil handed him a towel. "Vernon would tell Quinn. We need this to be kept a secret."

Veil stiffened. How did she know Lysander wouldn't kill her after she helped them? She was distracted by a knock on her door. Veil looked at Lysander, caution on her face. "Did you have another partner?"

Lysander shook his head and reached into his pants, producing a thin blade. The action didn't comfort Veil. What had she done, inviting them into her home? Their enemy could've followed them, and if the clippers couldn't take them on at full strength, what would happen now that they're wounded?

"Open up." Came the muffled voice.

Veil opened the door. "Sunny?"

He stared past Veil's small frame to Lysander, quickly walking to his fellow clipper.

"Come in." Veil said sarcastically, following him.

At the sight of Sunny, Lysander attempted to stand.

"What happened?" Sunny's voice was clipped.

Lysander swayed but was hell bent on displaying the perfect posture and stance all clippers were proud of. "Our mission was a set up. We were ambushed on the way, in the valley. They came at us from all sides, we left 3 dead..." His brown eyes looked over Sunny's shoulder as he sounded off a report like the soldier he was.

Veil tuned Lysander out as he gave the gory details. Instead she focused on Rip, who was now unconscious. Veil used the opportunity to reset his arm. Just as she was putting it in a makeshift sling, Sunny caught her attention again when he echoed her earlier question. Veil's breath caught in her throat when she saw Sunny looking at her. His eyes swept over her briefly, and Veil was only able to breathe after his eyes left hers and resettled on Lysander.

When Lysander repeated his line of logic Sunny looked at him sharply, causing Lysander to be silent. He kept his eyes on the ground. Under other circumstances, it'd be a hilarious sight. Lysander, though taller and wider than Sunny, shrank in fear. The second time Veil saw someone that outweighed Sunny and should be able to beat him in a fight, by all means, cower in fear.

"You shouldn't have come here." Sunny growled lowly. "This is clipper business, and Vernon could have seen to your wounds. But you came here like cowards so you could try to avoid Quinn's wrath." In a flash, Sunny's katana appeared in his hand and at Lysander's throat.

"Hey!" Veil shouted as she hurried over. "No killing in my house." Veil pushed on Sunny's elbow, trying to lower the katana. It was in vain, so she tried using her words. "Look, they came to me, and I'm helping them. Whether we like it or not I'm in this now."

Lysander's eyes never left Sunny's. It was as if he and Sunny were the only people in the room. In a swift motion, Sunny re-sheathed the katana. Veil let out a sigh of relief, replaced with a grunt of protest when Sunny took her by the elbow and pulled her to the side.

"I want you to go to your parents tonight."

"Wha-? No!" Sunny blinked, not used to having his orders disobeyed. "This is my home and I won't be pushed out of it. I certainly won't leave three clippers in it and above all else, Lysander and Rip need medical attention."

Sunny crossed his arms in a defensive stance. "What do you know?"

Veil looked away from those black bottomless eyes so she would not drown. She decided to be honest with him. "All I know is Lysander and Rip got ambushed and hurt."

"That knowledge alone could get you killed." Sunny frowned at her, as if she invited them over.

"I'm sorry, would you rather I let your fellow clippers bleed out into the streets?"

Sunny's eyes flicked to said clippers before resettling on her, "Maybe."

"I'm helping them." Veil said firmly.

Sunny's nostrils flared. Veil stopped herself from laughing at the rare betrayal of emotion on his face. "Tell no one else what happened here tonight." His black eyes bored into Veil's, only breaking contact after she nodded in agreement. Veil followed Sunny to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lysander asked, voicing Veil's thoughts.

"To finish your job."

When Sunny swung the door open, Giddon was there.

"Giddon!" Veil squeaked. In all of the excitement she'd forgotten all about him.

"Veil, what's going on?"

"I can explain-" She said quickly but no sooner than the words left her lips than Sunny's arm shot out faster than Veil thought was humanly possible and struck Giddon's temple. Giddon crumpled to the ground. Veil's hand flew over her mouth in shock. She knelt over Giddon's body and glared up at Sunny. "How dare you!"

"Did you forget your promise to me so quickly?" Sunny snapped.

What was he talking about? Veil racked her brain but all of her thoughts were on Giddon. She felt his pulse. He was alive, thank God. Sunny saw the confusion on Veil's face, which angered him even more.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone what happened tonight, _he_ shows up and the first thing you do is open your mouth to tell him."

Veil stood, her face still furious. "He's my lover! Of course I'd tell him!" Veil glanced at Giddon. A welt was forming on Giddon from Sunny's blow.

"Tell. No one." Sunny spoke to Veil like she was a child. Which is why Veil couldn't stand him.

"I'm not one of your clippers." Veil reminded him.

"Believe me, I'm well aware." Sunny's voice came out soft, throwing Veil off. Sunny's eyes swiftly raked over Veil's body. She felt heat spread through her body wherever his eyes landed. Sunny looked away before closing the distance between him and Veil. His nearness made the words Veil was about to say cease to form. "Don't open the door for any one, don't tell anyone what happened." He glanced at Giddon's unconscious form. "I'll be back before he wakes up. Take care of Lysander and Rip."

Before Veil could protest, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

After Sunny's departure, Veil returned to her patients. She worked silently, trying to relieve herself of her frustration. Veil didn't ask for clippers to show up on her doorstep. Now Giddon lay unconscious on some pillows on the floor, she was tending to injured assassins, and nervously awaiting Sunny's return. Sunny's short visit turned Lysander's surly demeanor somber. He sat dutifully in the chair by the table, and didn't make a sound as Veil stitched his wounds. Veil was glad for the silence. The only sounds heard in her small home were labored breathing, and Veil's movements as she worked.

Sunny returned just when Veil finished working on Lysander. Veil was instantly filled with relief. Sunny and Lysander locked eyes, and came to an understanding. Veil looked between the two men curiously. Lysander stood and together he and Sunny lifted Rip from Veil's bed. They left her home, and Veil stood thunderstruck, wondering what transpired.

Sunny reentered moments later. Veil stood behind her table, and although Sunny was by the door, she felt his presence just as strongly as if he were right beside her. To combat this, Veil nervously tapped the table. "What happens now?"

Sunny crossed the room and stood across from her on the other side of the table. Under the light, Veil could see the slash marks on his jacket and the flecks of blood on his tan skin. Veil's eyes lingered on Sunny's bruised knuckles. His hand swiftly moved behind his back. When Veil looked at Sunny's face his eyes were waiting. "I took care of it."

"I bet you did." Veil muttered. She their broke eye contact and suddenly remembered Giddon. Veil gestured to the unconscious form on her bed. "When will he wake up?"

Sunny's eyes remained on Veil. "Another half hour, at the most."

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Veil rubbed her temples. Veil still couldn't believe how quickly Sunny knocked Giddon out, and with a single blow. The man across from her was a living weapon, Veil supposed she should be grateful Sunny hadn't killed him.

"A convincing lie."

Veil's annoyance returned. How could a human being remain so emotionless? "Giddon can keep his mouth shut."

"I don't know that."

"You don't know that I will either." Veil pointed out. At that, Sunny remained silent. Leaning forward, she exclaimed, "I don't even know what happened!"

Sunny leaned forward as well. "Rip and Lysander had a mission, they failed. I tracked them to your doorstep then completed their jobs for them."

Mission, jobs. What great replacements for the words killing and murder.

"I know you won't talk because you're smart."

The compliment rippled through Veil but she kept her face devoid of emotion. She fought every urge to flee from...whatever puzzling effect Sunny had on her. Veil found that she was unable to look away from Sunny's eyes. She felt like she was drowning.

Sunny looked away, breaking the spell. "I covered Rip and Lysander's tracks. Do not let anyone know what happened here. If Quinn found out what you knew, he might decide you knew too much. Even though your knowledge is limited." He added, seeing Veil about to interject.

Sunny didn't say it but they both knew what would happen if Quinn thought Veil knew secret information. Quinn was as paranoid as he was deadly. He would have her clipped, yet here his Regent was, warning her. Veil doubted Sunny would disobey a direct order from his Baron.

Giddon groaned, slightly stirring, making Veil's heart pound. She turned to him, in a panic. What would Giddon think if he awakened to find Veil and Sunny together? Out of the corner of Veil's eye she thought she saw Sunny frown but when she looked again, it was gone. Veil thought she must have imagined it.

"Rip and Lysander won't talk." Sunny said. Sunny had followed Lysander and Rip's trail, intending to kill whoever they exposed themselves too but when he saw they went to Veil he instinctively knew he wouldn't. Veil was intelligent, and she didn't impress him as a gossip. She knew to keep her head low. Lysander and Rip wouldn't talk, afraid of the consequences of their failure. Speaking of Lysander and Rip, they were waiting and Giddon would wake up soon. It was time to go. Yet Sunny remained rooted in the same spot.

Veil was looking at Giddon again. Sunny tried to ignore the pinch of aggravation he felt when Veil jumped at the noise Giddon made. Sunny had seen the blacksmith before but had no interest in him. Veil called him her lover, and now Sunny took the time to discretely look him over. He was handsome, and had a solid muscular frame. Yet none of that stopped him from dropping like a stone when Sunny hit him. Sunny wondered if Giddon could protect Veil. He hadn't even been able to protect himself from Sunny, not that many people could. Veil inherently trusted him because they were intimate. What did screwing someone have to do with trust? Sunny slept with Zypher every chance he got but that was to satisfy his body urges. Sunny would be a fool if he trusted Zypher. No matter how great it was when they came together, they were both Regents.

Sunny fought the urge to reach out and run his fingers over Veil's cheeks. He wondered if her brown skin was as soft as it looked. He wondered how Veil would respond if he did. It wasn't the first time he had this thought and knew there would be evidence of the ones that followed soon enough.

Veil shifted under Sunny's eyes. "I have something that can help ease the pain in your knuckles." She offered.

Sunny shook his head. He was a man who was trained to have total control over his body, and he normally did. However, Sunny had no idea how his body would react to Veil's touch. No, that wasn't right. He knew exactly how his body would react, and that was dangerous. If anyone would tend to his bruises it would be Vernon. Not his beautiful daughter.

Sunny strode toward the door. "Goodbye Veil."

"Sunny."

His body stopped of its own accord. The soft way Veil called his name washed over him. Sunny didn't turn around, lest his face betray him as well. He heard Veil come around the table, and stop a few feet behind him.

Veil took in a deep breath. Sunny had saved her years ago on the cog field, he told her to be safe on her way home from the Dollhouse, and now he warned her of the consequences of Rip and Lysander's visit. "Why are you so protective of me?"

Sunny stiffened. Veil was nothing if not frank. Sunny couldn't give her an answer he didn't have, even though he was starting to have an idea. The implications would be disastrous. Instead of facing Veil and the question she posed, he opened the door and walked out, leaving them both unsatisfied.

* * *

 **I am LOVING season 2 so far and it inspired me to get back to this fic. #FreeVeilandHenry. Sunny's doing everything to get to Veil 3**


End file.
